


Dan and Phil's Actual TRUTH BOMB

by breakdowngoddess



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Coming Out, Cute, Exposing their relationship, I hope, M/M, Non-Explicit, Phan confirmed, Phandom - Freeform, Phanfiction, Telling the world, Video, YouTube
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-25
Updated: 2017-11-25
Packaged: 2019-02-06 21:08:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12826116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/breakdowngoddess/pseuds/breakdowngoddess
Summary: "So Phil, are you ready to break the internet?"





	Dan and Phil's Actual TRUTH BOMB

It was a completely normal day for her. She did normal day things until it was about 3:00pm. Then it happened.  
The thing that she was not expecting.  
Well, at the time it was not that dramatic.  
She heard a notification on her phone, a little ding.  
But of course, she couldn’t really watch or read whatever it was at work.  
So she just hit the home button to see what was making her phone make noises.  
“Daniel Howell uploaded: Actual TRUTH BOMB”

And yet again, she couldn’t click on it because, obviously, she was at work. She did not, in no way, waste the rest of the day thinking about watching Dan and Phil. Obviously. But. She knew that it would be some marketing, the christmas holidays were coming up so of course Dan and Phil would somehow make a video pusing Truth Bombs in order for people to buy it. That didn’t mean that she didn’t want to see it. Content was rare, besides the insanity of Gaming Mass, but that was another story.  
After a short drive home, she was able to sit down on the couch and pull up the video.

The Thumbnail was normal, average, Dan wearing his black sweater, posing with a hilariously forced smile, Phil sitting next to him in a bright colored shirt, holding up the Truth Bombs box and looking shell shocked. Average.

Dan: Hello internet

Yep, definitely Dan, opening on his bedroom, with a tuft of black hair hiding in the corner that is obviously not Phil. Obviously.

Dan: And today, I’ve got a special guest with me… Jeez---Phil you’re not even trying, they can see you. Come on out.

Phil: Why do we even try, they know it’s me.

Dan smirks.

Jumpcut to Phil getting situated besides Dan.

Then he says it. Dan says it.

Dan: Ready to break the internet, Phil?

Phil: Yeah, think so. I mean, they’ve been waiting this for ages, so better off doing it now, rather than later.

Dan: Yup. So. How are we gonna do this Phil?

Phil: Don’t ask me.. .This is your channel, besides, how would I have any idea.

Jumpcut, to the two boys sitting a bit differently, Dan’s leaning towards the camera.

Dan: So, ya’llll-<

Phil interrupts: Ya’ll?

Dan: Jesus.

Jumpcut again, They’ve been laughing.

Dan: Okay, so all of you know that we can’t share everything ‘about our lives with you.

Zoom into their faces a bit.

Phil: Yeah. We can’t exactly tell you everything.

Dan: But we are ready-- we are finally ready-- to tell you all something that I’m sure all of you weirdos, out there on the internet knew from day one.

Phil: Dan, you can’t call them weirdos, they’re smart!

There’s a zoom into Phil laughing with his tongue out in that stupid thing he does, and then it Jumps to both of them looking very serious.

Dan: “This is a coming out video.”

Phil: NO you can’t just say that

Dan: Well just look at me, doing it right now. *dramatic voice* This is a coming out video.

Phil: Technically we could have made two, for the both of us.

Dan: But it figures that we would do it this way.

There is a sound effect, the stop of a gramophone

 

Phil : Wait, what way?

Dan: Together, you dork!

There is a jump cut, and it is Phil sitting in front of the camera.

Phil: Hey Dan, should I look sad and dramatic or something? That's what all of the other ones are like.

Dan (off camera): Nooo. Just talk.

Phil. Okay.

Jumpcut.

Phil: I’m gay.

Dan(still off camera): Oh god, you are putting this on the internet

Phil: Shut up, you're doing it too.

Jumpcut to only Dan in front of the camera:

Dan: And I have no idea what the fuck I am, but I love this guy, so obviously---obviously not straight. 

Jumpcut, they are both sitting on Dan’s bed again.

Phil: Well, I guess that just about covers it.

Dan: Wait, Phil, you forgot the important part.

Phil: Wot?

Dan: You know, the being in the relationship part?

Phil: yeah, right. We got married.

Dan: Not yet you doofus!

 

Jumpcut

Phil: Sorry, engaged, Got ahead of myself.

Dan: And that’s about it.

*Endcard* 

The two are now wearing simple bands on their ring fingers

Phil: yeah well, that covered it pretty nicely.

Dan: ohmygod Phil, did we just confirm Phan?

Phil: Yeah Dan, think we did.

Dan:A true Truth Bomb

Phil: We've been hiding for years.

Dan: Yep. But not anymore. No way in hell am I hiding this. I got the BLING! *he holds up his hand and makes a creepy face*

Phil: Dan. Stop.

Jumpcut to them looking much more serious

Dan: If you wanna buy our Truth Bombs game, it's for sale at dan-and-phil-shop-dot-com

Phil: Plug

Dan: This is not just a promotion video. THis is real. Probably not the best way to do this, right, I know all of you have questions

Phil: Not necessarily- this is what some of them have been waiting for.. They know more about us than we ever did.

Dan: Jesus.

Jumpcut

Dan: point is we are going to do a live show together in a few weeks to get all your questions answered.

Phil: And of course don't forget to hit subscribe on our little faces right here and the middle one if you want to check out Dan and Phil games-- Merch at danandphilshop.com,

Dan &Phil: Bye!

And her laptop went black. She was happy, and may have squealed for way too long afterwards, but she was proud of them.

Over the next few months, both Dan and Phil had an influx of new subscribers, and the internet definitely over reported the issue. The two boys were called on to a number of new campaigns to support the LGBTQ community, and overall, their lives improved immensely, not having to keep such a big part of their relationship secret. It was truly a relief.

Let's just say there were some extremely smug Fangirls out there for about two years after this video came out.  
And all was well.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! This is pretty short, but I really wanted to try writing for this pairing.  
> Thank you for reading this, and please comment, it makes me so happy to know that someone is reading!


End file.
